


Red Cheeks

by mirandaaotto



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: Hope you like it <3 if you want you can follow my Instagram account for Miranda: @otto_mirandaa





	Red Cheeks

“Don't forget to pick up your coat in my room”. Miranda said in the middle of giggles.

Michelle and her couldn´t stop laughing, they came straight from a night club where they had a couple of drinks and danced like their lives depends on it. The two woman entered in the room laughing even more when Miranda dropped the keys of the door twice and Michelle made jokes about it. 

The older woman started making tingles in the younger while entering in the room, the ginger started screaming to her to stop when she could stop laughing hysterically while running from the other woman. After a few seconds Michelle threw Miranda in the bed and did a few more tingles, she stopped and felt the necessity of kissing the woman, this feeling was not new, she always felt attracted to the ginger, so she decided that night she would do something about that. 

Michelle came closer to the redhead, who still had the cheeks a little red because of her so white skin and how much she laughed. Observing her, the brunette removed some hair of the ginger's face, she starred at her for a moment and started kissing her neck. Rolling her eyes because of the pleasure the redhead said in the middle of a little moan “Michelle what are you d-“ the dark haired woman stopped and starred at her. They kept like that for some seconds until Miranda couldn`t help crushing her lips against the brunette`s. 

They kissed softly and slowly, Michelle’s hands in the ginger`s waist putting her closer, needing the contact, while the redhead wrapped her arms around Michelle`s neck. The brunette reached for the buttons of Miranda`s blouse and opened one by one, discovering she was wearing a sexy black bra that she threw in the floor some seconds later before attacking Miranda's breasts. Sucking them hungrily, hearing the ginger moan, the brunette felt herself getting wet, “I think it’s time to taste you” she said releasing the boob and making a kiss trail in the way of her sex. 

Michelle could feel the woman breathing heavier while she was getting closer to her more sensitive part, she could hear little moans that were making her even more wet. Blue eyes were in command and decided torturing the redhead a little, skipping her clit, she spread her legs and started kissing her thighs. 

“For Satan’s sake, Michelle”, Miranda said disappointed, “Ohh, now are we Zelda and Lilith?” the brunette said in a wicked voice, loving it, and decided to give the ginger what she so desperately wanted, so without a warning she started massaging her clit slowly, what made the other woman scream of pleasure and rapidly beg for her to go faster.

The brunette tortured Miranda a little with her slow movements until she felt the need of tasting the woman, so she stopped and putted her head between the redhead`s legs, who gave a loud long moan when she felt the woman`s tongue in her clit. 

Sucking and making circular movements, the brunette made Miranda come for the first time in that night. ”Now it`s my turn” the redhead said after recovering herself and attacked the other woman`s boobs, playing with them she observed Michelle moaning and wanting more. She went to the brunette`s mouth and kissed her hungrily, their tongues were battling for control and Miranda had it when she inserted two fingers in the woman without a warning, making her break the kiss with a moan. 

Miranda continued with the movements and got back kissing the brunette, who had her moans stuffy in Miranda`s mouth. When she felt Michelle was about to come she concentrate only in her fingers and inserted one more in her, the brunette couldn’t stop screaming Miranda’s name contorting herself, making the ginger roll her eyes in pleasure hearing the brunette moaning her name. “I never thought you could be that intense in bed” Michelle said impressed right after she came. “And why is that?”, Miranda said with a joking expression. “You`re always so shy and cute” Michelle said smiling before attacking the redhead`s mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it <3 if you want you can follow my Instagram account for Miranda: @otto_mirandaa


End file.
